<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sour Cherry-The Succubus Diaries by BookNinja93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872126">Sour Cherry-The Succubus Diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNinja93/pseuds/BookNinja93'>BookNinja93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SI-Erica Elizabeth Evans Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druids, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Babies, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNinja93/pseuds/BookNinja93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Elizabeth Evans lives in our world...until she one day she didn't. Now, she has been reborn as Madigan "Madi" Moira McCullough-McInnis; it seems even in a fictional world she can't escape name alliterations. It's a good thing for the newly named Madi, that not only did she watch every episode of all three shows but she also read the books. Because the Vampire Diaries universe she is now a part of seems to be a mesh of both show and book canon. Not only is this early '90s baby now a late '70s baby but apparently she's a tribrid but not like Hope instead she carries the werewolf gene from McInnis mother, the succubus gene from her Swan grandmother, and the druidic witch heritage from her McCullough father. Oh, and Bonnie Bennett is now her niece because Abby Bennet Wilson is her older half sister, so that's fun! Endgame undecided....but she's a succubus so expect many romantic relationships!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jenna Sommers &amp; Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Legacies)/Original Female Character(s), Vincent Griffith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SI-Erica Elizabeth Evans Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast, Playlist, & Story Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, there! </p><p>This is my first time posting on this site I may or may not be hiding from fanfiction.net because of Bethyl and Katniss/Finnick fanfictions I lost my muse for. I miss writing and my muse is obsessed with self-inserts so voila here we are! I also posted this on Wattpad under the penname BookNinja93. That version has gifs/pics.</p><p>Warning: This story will have mentions of rape but there will never be actual scenes it will happen "off camera" so to speak.</p><p>Overall, I want to write a fluffy fanfic, save some characters, and create lots of magical babies. My goal is build the world more by exploring things that were unclear in the tv shows or were seen only in the books, I'm making my own canon here basically. Also, wanted to try my hand at a self-insert but one that was an adult by the time the TV show antics starts.</p><p>I hope y'all stick around for the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Madigan "Madi" Moira McCullough-McInnis</strong> played by <em>Scarlett Johansson</em></p><p><span class="u"><strong> Born:</strong> </span>October 13, 1978</p><p>*Inspired by Bonnie McCullough from Book Canon (Except she was just a druidic witch in that and was Elena's age)*</p><p>Madi starts school later then she should have due to losing her mother the year she would have started kindergarten, so because of this she is in Robert Maxwell, Jenna Sommers, and Mason Lockwood's year.</p><p>Before her parents were married her father Colin McCullough had a daughter (Abby Bennett Wilson) with Shelia Bennett, Abby is her older half sister/Bonnie Bennett is her niece.</p><p>Her Great Aunt Jeanne Swan married Clifford Donovan making Kelly, Vicki, &amp; Matt Donovan her distant cousins on her father's side.</p><p>Her First Cousin is Kayla McInnis (a werewolf Hayley Marshall use to babysit) on her mother's side.</p><p>To break the curse that has been placed on the Swan Succubi/Incubi bloodline, Madi has to have thirteen children from thirteen different men in thirteen consecutive years. (It's like a Real life Sims 100 Baby Challenge but thankfully not that excessive). Madi knows what's coming to Mystic Falls starting in 2009, so her goal is to have her curse broken before then....to do that she will have to start as a very young teen mom.</p><p>*Not a perfect fancast but the best I could come up with, the Madi in my head has freckles, natural red-head, and is a tad curvier. Basically my Madi is just thick whereas Scarlet Johansson is more slim-thick*</p><p>---------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you vampire fellas, that my lady parts are literally magic? Me bringing your dead swimmers alive to get pregnant shouldn't be a surprise, sugah." The succubus smirked at the flabbergasted vampire.</p><hr/><p><strong>Robert "Robby" Philip Maxwell</strong> played by <em>Chris Evans </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> September 17th, 1979</p><p>*Book Canon Character*</p><p>Younger Brother of Peter Maxwell/Paternal Uncle of Vicki &amp; Matt Donovan and Surrogate Father of Maisie McCullough-Parker</p><p>-----------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Should I be insulted that after everything we have been through, that you didn't pick me as one of your baby daddies?" Her human best friend and sometimes lover said jokingly. </p><hr/><p><strong> Zachary "Zach" Joseph Salvatore</strong> played by <em>Matt Bomer </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> November 7, 1976</p><p>Distant Nephew/Pretend Uncle of Damon &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Distant Cousin of Tom Avery, Husband of Gail Salvatore, Father of Marie McCullough-Salvatore &amp; Sarah Salvatore</p><p>-----------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Gail told me to tell you that while we appreciate everything you have done for us, we would like for you stop bringing up threesomes....there I did my husbandly duty. Now, between the two of us....I think you can still convince her otherwise." The human and her favorite Salvatore said quietly hoping his wife didn't hear. </p><hr/><p><strong> Jenna "Jen" Marie Sommers</strong> played by <em>Sara Canning </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> May 2, 1980</p><p>Younger Sister of Miranda Gilbert/Maternal Aunt of Elena &amp; Jeremy Gilbert</p><p>------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Madi, I love you but please stop trying to get me to have a threesome with you and Robby....we've already been down that road, you won't talk me into that again. I'm straight, okay." Her female best friend protested too weakly, to convince the succubus she meant it.</p><p>"Bitch, please. Everyone, is Madi-Sexual." The redhead said seriously, raising her brows at Jenna's denial.</p><p>"....you might have a point." The youngest Sommers child admitted defeatedly. </p><hr/><p><strong>Mason "M.J." Jacob Lockwood</strong> played by <em>Ian Bohen </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> March 14, 1980</p><p>Younger Brother of Richard Lockwood, Paternal Uncle of Tyler Lockwood, &amp; Father of Maxwell McCullough-Lockwood</p><p>----------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wait, you have always known that I am a werewolf? Is that why seduced me, chose me as one of your baby dads, and broke my heart?" The slacker werewolf asked, unfairly in Madi's opinion.</p><p>"First of all, if you want to get technical I cared more about you being from a Founding Family. The werewolf thing was just a bonus because you hadn't even triggered it yet. Second, don't act like you didn't enjoy our time together. Third, I've always been upfront about how I feel about serious relationships. You can't hold me accountable if you caught feelings, sugah." The succubus said unrepentantly, with a dangerous smile on her beautiful face. </p><hr/><p><strong>Johnathan "John" Thomas Gilbert</strong> played by <em>David Anders </em></p><p><strong><span class="u">Born</span></strong>: December 12th, 1976</p><p>Younger Brother of Grayson Gilbert, Paternal Uncle of Jeremy Gilbert, Biological Father/Adopted Paternal Uncle of Elena Gilbert, Father of Margaret McCullough-Gilbert</p><p>--------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Can you please stop corrupting our daughter? Margo, keeps calling me Daddy DoodooFace" The vampire hunter said unamused, at the mother of the child that he had pubic claim over.</p><p>The succubus laughed seductively, he hated that she could do that when he was aggravated with her.</p><p>"Actually, I told Margo her Daddy is a dickhead...but Jen told her I meant DoodooFace, you know to make your nickname more child appropriate." Madi admitted shamelessly.</p><p>John sighed in exasperation and defeat. </p><hr/><p><strong>Alaric "Ric" James Saltzman</strong> played by<em> Matthew Davis </em></p><p><strong><span class="u">Born:</span></strong> February 4th, 1976</p><p>Ex-Husband of Isobel Saltzman, Fiancée of Josette Laughlin, Ex-Stepfather of Elena Gilbert, Father of Maverick McCullough-Saltzman, and Lizzie &amp; Josie Saltzman</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I still want to see my son and be his dad but just not here...I can come to you." Ric pleaded with the mother of his child to understand his situation.</p><p>"Wow. You really married a Grade A Bitch didn't you, sweetie?" The succubus asked venomously, part of her wasn't surprised human Isobel was pulling something like this...she did have the Petrova pettiness after all.</p><p>Alaric suddenly looked alarmed, "Don't call me, sweetie. I know you well enough, to know your secret code. Sugah is for people you flirt with, hon/honey is for platonic loved ones, dear/darlin' is for people you are indifferent towards, and sweetie is for people you don't like. Please, Mads...let me fix this." The history teacher begged, shocking and impressing Madi that someone figured her out.</p><hr/><p><strong>Sebastian "Bas" Rosi</strong> played by <em>Thomas Doherty</em></p><p><span class="u"><strong> Born:</strong></span> Spring 1400</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Turned:</strong></span> Summer 1417 by Rebekah Mikaelson</p><p>Father of Marigold McCullough-Rosi</p><p>-----------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I do realize I have missed a lot while I was desiccated....correct me if I am wrong, my goddess, but as far as I was aware vampires could not have children." The ancient vampirate stated bewildered by Madi's announcement of his upcoming fatherhood.</p><hr/><p><strong>Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John</strong> played by <em>Michael Malarkey</em></p><p><span class="u"><strong> Born:</strong> </span>August 19, 1876</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned:</span></strong> November 1, 1903 by Lily Salvatore (Klaus's sireline)</p><p>Father of Martha McCullough-St. John</p><p>--------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You really are my angel...first you save me from hell, second you gave me answers/revenge when I needed them and now you are giving me a gift I never thought possible. Thank you, angel. I always wanted to be a father." Enzo said beaming at the pregnant Succubus.</p><hr/><p><strong>Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson</strong> played by<em> Joseph Morgan </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> Autumn 979 A.D.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned:</span></strong> Autumn 1001</p><p>Adoptive Father of Marcell Gerard, Father of Makaiden McCullough-Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson and Paternal Uncle of Malik, Markus, &amp; Mathias McCullough-Mikaelson</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Don't you dare lie to me, little succubus. You slept with someone else." The paranoid Original Hybrid falsely accused her, trying and failing to scare her.</p><p>Madi rolls her eyes at him, she vaguely wonders if he'll still say the same thing to Hayley this time around or if she changed that too. </p><hr/><p><strong> Kol Mikaelson</strong> played by <em>Nathaniel Buzolic </em></p><p><strong><span class="u">Born:</span></strong> Spring 982 A.D.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned:</span> </strong>Autumn 1001</p><p>Father of Malik McCullough-Mikaelson, Adoptive Uncle of Marcell Gerard Mikaelson, and Paternal Uncle of Makaiden, Markus, &amp; Mathias McCullough-Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What...did you just say, vixen?" The wild Mikaelson said flabbergasted, the amused succubus just continued to smirk at him.</p><p>Madi was feeling proud of herself that she made <em>the</em> Kol Mikaelson practically speechless.</p><hr/><p> <strong>Finn Mikaelson</strong> played by <em>Casper Zafer </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> Spring 973 A.D.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned:</span></strong> Autumn 1001</p><p>Father of Markus McCullough-Mikaelson, Adoptive Uncle of Marcell Gerard Mikaelson, and Paternal Uncle of Makaiden, Malik, &amp; Mathias McCullough-Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I will always be indebted to you for this, my enchantress." Finn said not even looking at her, he couldn't take his eyes off his newborn son.</p><p>Honestly, Madi couldn't even blame him....<em>these Mikaelson's made cute babies</em>, she thought lovingly of her children. </p><hr/><p><strong> Elijah Mikaelson</strong> played by <em>Daniel Gillies </em></p><p><strong><span class="u">Born:</span> </strong>Spring 977 A.D.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Turned:</strong> </span>Autumn 1001</p><p>Father of Mathias McCullough-Mikaelson, Adoptive Uncle of Marcell Gerard Mikaelson, &amp; Paternal Uncle of Makaiden, Malik, &amp; Markus McCullough-Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Tell me temptress, was it necessary to have children with all of my brothers?" asked the noble Original stoically.</p><p>Madi smirked, "Yes, you Mikaelson's are like Pokemon....gotta catch 'em all." The redhead sassed, her pop culture reference was lost on him unfortunately.</p><hr/><p><span class="u"><strong>Malachai "Kai" Parker</strong></span> played by <em>Chris Wood </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> March 31, 1972</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned</span>:</strong> 2013 by Lily Salvatore (Klaus's sireline)</p><p>Twin Brother of Josette Laughlin, Father of Maise McCullough-Parker and Maternal Uncle of Lizzie &amp; Josie Saltzman</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Why do you keep trying to convince me to become an Incubus or a Vampire? I may be a siphoner but I'm still a witch and I want to stay that way, when I'm twenty-two I'm going to become the leader of my coven." Kai said heatedly towards the redhead, who unbeknownst to him was pregnant with his child.</p><p><em>Okay...he might be a lost cause but maybe I can still save his siblings somehow</em>, Madi thought to herself while walking away from him. </p><hr/><p><strong>Marcellus "Marcell" Gerard Mikaelson</strong> played by <em>Charles Michael Davis </em></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Born:</strong></span> April 17th, 1810</p><p><strong><span class="u">Turned:</span> </strong>1835 by Klaus Mikaelson</p><p>Adoptive Son of Klaus Mikaelson, Adoptive Brother of Makaiden McCullough-Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Adoptive Cousin of Malik, Markus, &amp; Mathias McCullough-Mikaelson, and Father of Marcella McCullough-Gerard</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You do realize how complicated you made things?" The self-proclaimed King of New Orleans asked with a raise of his eyebrows.</p><p>Madi giggled shamelessly. "Minx" Marcell called her that fondly, with a smile that should be illegal if you asked the ginger succubus. </p><hr/><p><strong>Vincent "Vin" Andre Griffith</strong> played by <em>Yusulf Gatewood</em></p><p><span class="u"><strong> Born:</strong></span> January 9, 1982</p><p>Father of Maurice McCullough-Griffith &amp; Nik Mikaelson-Malraux, and Ex-Husband of Eva Sinclair </p><p>--------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You are going to be the death of me, crazy white girl." The New Orleans Witch said, exasperated with the mother of his son.</p><p>"But what a way to go...isn't that right, sugah?" The succubus asked seductively, Vincent let out a helpless laugh.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Madi and Robby in High School</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Legacies Cast Are the Same</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Playlist: Can be found on Spotify called "Succubus Diaries"</span> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u"> Sour Cherr</span>y by <em>The Kills</em></p><p><span class="u"> I like him</span> by <em>Princess Nokia </em></p><p><span class="u">3</span> by <em>Britney Spears </em></p><p><span class="u">Queen</span> by <em>Loren Grey </em></p><p><span class="u">Bad Bitch</span> by <em>Bebe Rexha &amp; Ty Dolla Sign </em></p><p><span class="u">Bad at Love</span> by<em> Halsey </em></p><p><span class="u">Problem</span> by <em>Natalia Kills </em></p><p><span class="u">Ex's &amp; Oh's</span> by <em>Elle King </em></p><p><span class="u">Bad Girls</span> by <em>M.I.A. </em></p><p><span class="u">Dictator</span> by <em>Rei Ami </em></p><p><span class="u">Daisy</span> by <em>Ash Nikko </em></p><p><span class="u">That Bitch</span> by <em>Bea Miller </em></p><p><span class="u">BitchSlut</span> by <em>Anna Wise </em></p><p><span class="u">Blank Space</span> by <em>Taylor Swift </em></p><p><span class="u">Teen Idle</span> by <em>Marina</em></p><p><span class="u"> Hungry</span> by <em>Suzi Wu </em></p><p><span class="u">Slut Like You</span> by <em>Pink</em></p><p><span class="u"> Doin Too Much</span> by <em>Kash Doll</em></p><p><span class="u"> S.L.U.T.</span> by <em>Bea Miller </em></p><p><span class="u">How to be a Heartbreake</span>r by <em>Marina </em></p><p><span class="u">Good Form</span> by <em>Nicki Minaj</em></p><p><span class="u"> S&amp;M</span> by <em>Rihanna </em></p><p><span class="u">Don't Touch</span> by <em>Lil Mariko &amp; Full Tac </em></p><p><span class="u">Deepthroat</span> by <em>CupcakKe </em></p><p><span class="u">eat you alive</span> by <em>Marian Hill &amp; Steve Davit </em></p><p><span class="u">Get Ur Freak On</span> by <em>Missy Elliot</em></p><p><span class="u"> Looking at Me</span> by <em>Sabrina Carpenter </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Succubus/Incubus Mythology </strong>
</p><p>Succubi/Incubi have an inherent scandalous nature they are attracted to the taboo parts of society, similar to the inherent angry nature of werewolves or the inherent chaotic nature of vampires or the inherent judgmental nature of witches. Mortals with Succubi heritage were cursed by witches long ago for unknown reasons, before they could access their powers when reaching puberty but after the curse was placed on all sixty-nine original bloodlines (spread out on six continents) they can only access their powers after being sexually assaulted. Which is something that is likely to happen because the only power that wasn't locked away by the witches was their passive allure, they can't control it and don't have their other powers to defend themselves from attackers. However, passive allure decreases with sexual activity and age. Therefore, if a mortal with Succubi heritage isn't triggered/sexually assaulted by their twenty-first birthday they will lose their passive allure. The sexual activity of a mortal with Succubi heritage when they are triggered will determine how powerful they will be as a Succubus/Incubus.</p><p>For example, if a virgin mortal with Succubi heritage is triggered/sexually assaulted then they will will unlock the full powers and potential of a Succubus. More sexually pure before triggered the more powerful they will become. There have been theories on how to break the curse on the sixty-nine original bloodlines affected by the curse but no mortal descendant with Succubi heritage have managed to do so. Triggered Succubi from the bloodlines are rare and they usually soul bound with humans to regain their human life. Humans with no Succubi heritage can be turned into a Succubus during sex if scratched with the claws of a Succubus/Incubus. Turned/Scratched Succubi have limited powers and limited Succubus Form (they don't have wings/flight and etc.) compared to those that are part of the sixty-nine Succubi bloodlines.</p><p>Note that this following information doesn't pertain to a Hybrid or a Tribrid that are part Succubi. For example, if a Succubi also has Werewolf heritage then they are immune to the effects of a Werewolf bite. A Succubi/Werewolf Hybrid will also have the additional powers of a werewolf and due to the power of Shapeshifting as a Succubi they can control their shifting of their werewolf form. However, a Succubi/Werewolf Hybrid does have the additional weakness of wolfsbane. A Succubus/Incubus can never be a Hybrid or Tribrid that is part Vampire, at most they can be considered a Dhampir/Succubus Hybrid and etc.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Power:</strong></span> Immortality, Invulnerable Skin, Healing Factor/Illness Immunity, Super Agility, Super Stamina, Super Fertility/Reproductive Manipulation, Supernatural Beauty, Flight, Limited Shapeshifting, Chi Absorption/Replenishment/Resuscitation, Passive Allure, Enthrallment/Enslaving Kiss, Kiss of Death, Sexual Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Dream-walking, Lust Empowerment, Sexual Aura Reading, &amp; Memory Absorption/Limited Telepathy</p><p><span class="u"><strong> Weaknesses:</strong></span> Hops (Hops Poisoning can be countered by Chili Peppers &amp; Sex) &amp; Certain Types of Magic</p><p><strong><span class="u">Ways to kill a Succubus</span></strong>: Sexual Depravation of Thirteen Days, a Soul Bond with a human can cause a Succubus to lose their powers (which will make them more killable since they become human), &amp; a werewolf bite has the potential to be deadly to a succubus if they haven't had sex in the last twenty-four hours but can by cured with sex.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Succubus Form:</strong></span> Luminous Purple Eyes, Purple Dragon-like Wings, &amp; Dragon-like Claws </p><hr/><p>There were originally fifteen founding families (seventeen if one counts the denied Maxwell and Bennett families) of Mystic Falls.</p><p>1) Lockwood (English Heritage) Werewolves</p><p>2) Fell (English Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters</p><p>3) Gilbert (English Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters *Doppelganger/Traveler Witch Bloodline* *Guardians (Walters)*</p><p>4) Salvatore (Italian Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters *Vampires* *Doppelganger/Traveler Witch Bloodline*</p><p>5) Forbes (English Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters (Walker) *Vampire*</p><p>6) McCullough (Scottish Heritage) Druidic Witches *Succubi/Incubi (Swan)*Werewolf (McInnis)* *Cromwell Witch Bloodline*</p><p>7) Sulez (Hispanic Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters</p><p>8) Swan (Italian Heritage) Succubi/Incubi *Witches (Cromwell)* [Main Branch Moved to Washington/Minor Branch is now McCullough/Other Minor Branch that is just Swan is now Donovan]</p><p>9) Byrne (Irish Heritage) Banshees *Kitsunes (Sato)* [Moved to California]</p><p>10) Walters (German Heritage) Guardians *Fae (Dubois)* [Main Branch Moved to Louisiana/Minor Branch that is just Walters Family is now Gilbert]</p><p>11) Sato (Japanese Heritage) Kitsunes [Family Name is Extinct now Byrne]</p><p>12) Dubois (French Heritage) Fae [Family Name is Extinct now Walters]</p><p>13) Cromwell (English Heritage) Witches [Family Name is Extinct now split in two branches Swan &amp; McCullough]</p><p>14) Walker (English Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters [Family Name is Extinct now Forbes]</p><p>15) Edwards (English Heritage) Humans/Vampire Hunters [Family went Extinct in 1864]</p><p>*Bennett and Maxwell Families were denied Founding Family Status due to lack of financial and social status. Only seven Founding Families have always remained in Mystic Falls (Lockwood, Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Salvatore, McCullough, &amp; Sulez). Mystic Falls was originally going to be called Fells Church but the secret supernatural community suggested Mystic Falls and ironically the supernaturally hating humans liked that name better*</p><p>Maxwell (English Heritage) Humans</p><p>Bennett (African Heritage) Witches</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prologue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Location:</strong></span> Earth 420, Kansas City, Missouri, USA</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Date:</strong> </span>October 13, 2020</p><p>===============</p><p>The last thing that twenty-seven year old Erica Elizabeth Evans remembered was having a killer headache before everything as she knew it changed.</p><hr/><p><span class="u"><strong>Location:</strong></span> Earth 209, Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Date:</strong></span> October 13, 1978</p><p>=================</p><p>There's an infant crying too close to her ears but weirdly enough it's not increasing her headache, in fact her headache is completely gone. She can't seem to open her eyes, her body feels extremely sensitive but the everyday pains of back and knee problems that she has grown use to were gone.</p><p><em>Wait is the crying me? What the hell is going on?</em> The Midwestern woman wondered to herself, she received the answer to her silent questions in the form of blissful silence.</p><p>"Oh, Colin. She's beautiful." A women with a soft southern accent said sounding awed, somewhere near her.</p><p><em> Alrighty then....I've always believed in the Buddhist beliefs of karma and reincarnation, I guess I was right to believe so.....because apparently I'm a freaking baby again.....but I didn't die though?...Did I die?...Unless, my headache was an aneurysm....that would explain my current predicament....fuck I'm going to have to go through puberty again...that's why there's no back pain, my boobs are gone.....and I'm gonna have to do public school again....ugh middle school was the worst....oh shit I'm a virgin again....huh I can work with that, after all I regretted a lot of the men I choose to sleep with....maybe this time I can keep my virginity past nineteen years old instead I could wait till I'm like twenty-one....be smarter about my romantic decisions don't let my trauma get the best of me.....I wonder where the new me was born, thankfully the new mother spoke English....based on the accent somewhere in Southern America.....I'm so going to take advantage of that...talk like I'm Rogue from the '90s X-Men cartoon....oh shit, when was I reborn?.....Am I no longer a Millennial?.....Am I now a part of the Alpha Generation?.....that's how it works right, I died in 2020...so in theory I should be reborn in 2020?.....right?</em> Erica Elizabeth is starting to give her new baby brain a headache from thinking too much.</p><p>"She's quiet. Look at that cute serious expression on her little face. Makes it seem like she's thinking too hard for someone who hasn't even been alive an hour." said the voice of a southern man in a joking tone.</p><p><em> I'm twenty-seven god damn years old...I don't appreciate being talked down to in a baby voice...fucking dumbass</em>. With that thought, Erica Elizabeth opened her newborn eyes for the first time in her second life. Only to give a disapproving look towards the man she assumes is her new father.</p><p>Her new mom laughed, "Would you look at that, seems like she is like her mama and also doesn't appreciate comments from the peanut gallery." Her second mother teased her new father.</p><p>Erica Elizabeth is able to observe them, the woman is an average looking brunette in her early twenties with brown eyes. While the man, whom her new mom called Colin, he is good-looking, around the same age as the brunette woman, he has red hair and pretty green eyes.</p><p><em>Huh....she kind of looks like the actress that played Amanda in the final season of Buffy and he sort of looks like the actor who played Bill Weasley in Harry Potter</em>, her inner monologue was interrupted by her father.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Our Madigan, does seem to be a smart baby...doesn't she Ailsa?" Colin asked Ailsa lovingly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Oh, fuck me.....Madigan?! Seriously?!..That has to be child abuse....and to think that I use to complain about being called just "Erica" for being too common, to the point I insisted that everyone call me Erica Elizabeth since it's more unique and classier....be careful what you wish for I guess...cuz "Madigan" definitely isn't common....not that my old name matters anymore.....or my old life....all of that time, money, and hard work put into my college education now is completely meaningless...and worse of all....my family is out of reach....now mourning me....which was unfair I was the youngest out of five but the first to die...my poor mother having to bury her youngest before seeing me married or have kids of my own....especially after all I put her through when I was a suicidal teenager....this isn't fair</em>. The sound of an infant's cries filled the room again, as the reborn soul mourned her old life.</p><p>"Woah, what's going on in here?" The voice of a southern man asks with a smile in his voice while entering the room, Erica Elizabeth/Madigan stopped crying to observe him.</p><p>He is an attractive older man of Hispanic descent and dressed as a doctor, which makes sense given the fact her new mother just gave birth to her today.</p><p>"We don't know, Dr. Sulez. She was quiet, then all of the sudden someone opened the floodgates." Ailsa said concerned.</p><p><em>Wow, was her new mom southern as fuck</em>, the object of the conversation thought to herself amused.</p><p>"The little one seems fine now, no reason to be concerned. I just came to see if y'all decided on a name for our Friday the 13th baby?" The doctor questioned her new parents pointedly, while also providing the reincarnated individual with new information.</p><p><em> I was reborn on Friday the 13th?...I hope that's not a bad omen or something...big difference from being born on a Tuesday...wait...huh, weird I also died on a Tuesday...if I could shrug, I soooo would...damn baby body...wait, what month is it?...or the year?...I need answers damn it!....I was very attached to my old May 11th birthday....I guess I could live with May 13th</em>, her thoughts were once again interrupted by the new parentals.</p><p>"Yes. Dr. Sulez, formally meet Madigan Moira McCullough-McInnis." Ailsa McCullough-McInnis said beaming at the doctor.</p><p>Dr. Sulez let out a hearty chuckle, "Big name for such a little girl." He wrote on a piece of paper, that she assumed was her birth certificate.</p><p>Her assumption was proven right when he handed it to her father and from her position in her mother's arms, the only thing that she was able to read was the date: October 13th, 1978.</p><p><em> You can say that again, Doc. I swear, I'm making them call me "Madi" as soon as psychically possible...good grief...these parents are going to be exhausting...I can tell already....and I'm a libra and part of Gen X now?...fuck I'm born fifteen years before I was originally born...how is that even possible?!....my original dad was a Gen X Libra...this is too freaky</em>. The newly self-dubbed Madi, internally criticized the life choices of the McCullough-McInnis parents and questioned how she ended up in this bizarre situation.</p><p>"Do you want to hold her, Dr. Sulez?" Colin McCullough asked with a proud smile that only a new father could have.</p><p>"Of course, I would be delighted." Dr. Sulez answered happily, once she as in the doctor's arms Madi noticed his hospital badge.</p><p>After, she read it there was no stopping her from reaching for it because she was shocked.</p><p>She didn't even care that she surprised her new parents and the good doctor, since most infants don't start reaching for objects until they're at least two months old.</p><p>
  <strong>Mystic Falls Hospital. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Hell! I'm in a TV Show?!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1978-1984</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madi's early years....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">October 31st, 1978</span> </b>
</p><p><em>Being a baby is soooo damn boring, even though I've been reborn in my seventh favorite supernatural/fantasy series. At almost three weeks old, I've managed to gain some muscle control over my head, arms, and legs. My vision focus/concentration has improved back to my adult standards.</em><em> They might even be improved since it seems like my eyesight is better and it appears I don't have astigmatism anymore. </em><em>However, I have no control over my vocal cords or bladder and that's fair-this is a body of a baby after all. The nurse's reaction to me breastfeeding from my new mother for the first time was amusing. Apparently, babies usually aren't so gentle with nipples. </em><em>But, hey I remember how sensitive those motherfuckers can be. I don't want to hurt the poor woman by being an inconsiderate eater and I refuse to drink formula that was made in the late 1970's. After all, I can't remember exactly but back in the early 2000's there was a formula company that had harmful chemicals in it. Which sadly killed a bunch of innocent babies. Better safe then sorry. My new parents, Colin and Ailsa McCullough-McInnis are bewildered but thankful that I only cry when hungry or have a dirty diaper. Today, they have me dressed as a pumpkin and funnily enough that was my first Halloween costume in my old life as well....I can't wait until I have my privacy again</em>. Madi, the adorable pumpkin thought to herself grumpily.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">November 23rd, 1978</span> </b>
</p><p><em>At six weeks old, I have mastered rolling over during tummy time. I have had some improvement with my vocal cords; I can now coo, grunt, and gurgle. I had my first smile when I heard <span class="u">Double Vision</span> by <b>Foreigner</b> playing while they prepared Thanksgiving dinner and the new parents got a kick out of that since I was also bobbing my head to the music</em>, Madi remembered proud of herself for making their day. Foreigner was one of her original parents favorite bands, so hearing their music again made her feel closer to them.</p><p>"It's official, Ailsa....we have the coolest baby." Her ginger dad declared proudly, before picking her up and dancing while holding her. </p><p>This caused a giggle to escape Madi's mouth. After all, he danced like a geeky white dude.</p><p>Her parents froze before getting very excited, which was understandable it was their daughter's first laugh.</p><p>"Oh my god, Colin. What band is this? This needs to go in the baby book!" Her brunette mom yelled happily freaking out over this momentous occasion. They were so excited they didn't notice their infant daughter roll her eyes like a teenager.</p><p><em>Yeah, yeah....good for you...at least someone is having a good day....I miss apple pie...actually I miss the Thanksgiving foods that were traditional in my old family....fuck, I need to grow some teeth</em>. Madi once again cursed her baby body.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">December 25, 1978</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi could now do baby pushups during tummy time, sit unassisted on the couch or in a chair, and babble nonsense words. She was a hit with her extended family during the Christmas celebrations, they were all impressed with her advanced development.</p><p>"She's powerful, Colin." A beautiful light-skinned Black woman in her early twenties said meaningfully in a southern accent, towards her dad. </p><p>
  <em>Huh, she kinda looks like the actress that played Black Canary in the Harley Quinn &amp; Birds of Prey movie.</em>
</p><p>He smiled mysteriously at that, "I know I feel it too. Thanks again for coming, Sheila. I appreciate you letting Abby meet her little sister, it means a lot to me if my daughters grow up knowing each other. I know how you feel about my father and I apologize in advance for anything he says about you. I would offer to defend you to him, but I know you are good at doing that yourself." Colin said, giving his ex-girlfriend a charming smile.<em><br/></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"Damn straight, handsome. I'm a Bennett woman, we don't need a man to fight our battles for us." said a very young Sheila Bennett, a smug smirk on her pretty face.</p><p><em>Wait....back the fuck up...Sheila...fucking Bennett?...Abby?!...as in Bonnie Bennett's Grams and mom?!..oh...I'm a dumb bitch...my new father's last name is fucking McCullough...I'm a witch from a druid bloodline like Bonnie McCullough was in book canon...and now I'm going to be her Aunt?!..well, I always a kick-ass Auntie...I can handle this....I think</em>. Madi's realization about her new magical abilities were interrupted by a sweet little southern voice.</p><p>"Mama and Daddy can I hold sissy?" asked Madi's six year old half sister.</p><p><em>Awww...she's so cute...total Suzie Carmichael vibes...I love her already...I will make sure Damon the Dick doesn't turn her into a vamp....maybe I can make sure she's a better mom to Bonnie</em>. Madi vowed silently, while her dad and Sheila teach her half sister how to hold a baby.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">February 14, 1979</span> </b>
</p><p>Sheila was watching Madi so her parents could have a date night on Valentine's Day. Which was fine by her, playing with her older kid sister was more fun then being talked down to as a baby the way that her new parents often did. She enjoyed shocking the three adults when she waved bye and blew kisses at her parents.</p><p>Currently she was making Abby laugh, by crawling after her the older girl.</p><p>"Abby, don't tease your sister she can only move so fast." Sheila chided her daughter.</p><p><em>Fuck this....I'm going to stand...if it's the last thing I d</em>o...With that determined thought, Madi grabbed onto the couch that her sister had been jumping on while teasing the infant. </p><p>Her legs were shaky but she did it, she stood...she took two steps sideways holding onto the couch before her traitor legs promptly gave out on her and she fell hard on her butt. Madi pouted and crossed her arms across her tiny four month old chest.</p><p>Little Abby gasped in joyful surprise, "Did you see that, Mama?! Sissy, can walk!"</p><p>Sheila Bennett stared at the little baby in shock, before her daughter's words and the look on said baby's face brought her out of her shock.</p><p>"I did see that, baby girl. But she didn't really walk, she just stood for the first time and judging by the look on her face she is very upset with that fact." The Bennett witch laughed in amused amazement. </p><p>"Colin and Ailsa are going to be disappointed that they missed this." Sheila mumbled under her breath while she went to pick up the disgruntled child, not knowing Madi could understand her.</p><p>The reborn soul found the dynamics of her new parents and Sheila Bennett utterly fascinating.</p><p><em>It's impressive how good the three of them get along, very rare for co-parenting situations. My brother from my last life was never that lucky, five baby mamas and they all despised each other. But Sheila and Momma Ailsa are best friends even though it's obvious Daddy Colin and Sheila still have unresolved feelings for each other....actually, I think Momma Ailsa is a bit in love with Sheila but Sheila only loves her as a friend...from the Christmas dinner it seems like her paternal grandfather Norman is bit of a racist and is also a classist because apparently in this world the McCullough Liquors Inc. is a billion dollar company that is known for it's famous scotch whisky in particular...and understandably Sheila didn't want to call someone like that her Father-in-law so she broke up with Daddy Colin and he eventually met Ailsa...who he also doesn't approve of since she comes from a lower class family too but a least "she can look the part"....what a dick</em>. When, Madi learned that about her new grandfather she made sure to cry bloody murder every time he so much as looked at her. He deserved it for acting like Abby was invisible.</p><p>Sheila got a perverse enjoyment in that on Christmas, since Madi made sure her preference of half sister's mom over her own grandfather be known to all.</p><p> Madi was pretty sure her parents found it funny too. </p><p>Her paternal grandmother Jacqueline also looked amused by it, apparently she loves Sheila and hated that her husband chased her away from her son. Thankfully her Grandma Jackie seems to like her Momma Ailsa too but kept saying something about how the three of them were denying themselves true happiness. Her Grandma Jackie, also doted on Abby twice as hard to make up for husband's poor behavior.</p><p><em>Thankfully, learning about the dramatic lives of the adults in my new life keeps me from dying of boredom...I am so over this baby thing</em>....Madi scowled to the confusion of Abby and Sheila.</p><p>"Why is sissy mad?" the little girl asked her mom.</p><p>"I don't know, baby girl. Your sister is something else." Sheila chuckled, shaking her head at the odd daughter of her best friends.</p><p>
  <em>Hah! If you only knew half of it, lady.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b><span class="u">August 16th, 1979</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi finds it weird that her new sister is celebrating her seventh birthday the same day that her original mom, Liz Evans is celebrating her sixteenth birthday in some alternate universe that she is no longer a part of.</p><p><em>Time Travel/Dimension Travel/Reincarnation is so fucking weird</em>, the redhead baby with the mind of an adult thought completely weirded about how complex her life is.</p><p>So far her greatest achievement at ten months old was her pointing at a collector's edition of <b>H.G. Wells'</b> <em>Time Machine</em> and saying "Book" as her first word. That took her parents by surprise and they were disappointed it wasn't "Mama" or "Daddy" but now they brag about it to anyone who will listen, even the slightly annoyed Sheila who was in the room when it happened so they don't need to keep talking about it like she doesn't know. </p><p>Madi decided that it was her job as a proud Ravenclaw, that she start letting her new family be aware of her love of learning as early as possible. She also has been melting adults hearts when she holds out her arms and says, "Up! Pwease". The adults also love watching Abby and Madi play patty cake.</p><p>She slightly broke her parents hearts when one day they said, "Madigan, come here" because now she has mastered walking to their equal joy and despair. </p><p>Her answer was a loud "No! I, Madi".</p><p> <em>And if they want me to do something, they have to call me by the correct name. Damnit!</em></p><p>Sheila and Abby were the best at calling her by her preferred name, Abby still sometimes calls her sissy but that's the only exception Madi will make. It took her parents some time to adjust to their daughter's demand of a name change. </p><p><em>They will get over it</em>, Madi thought dismissively. </p><p><em>Teething is a bitch though</em>. </p><p>All three McCullough-McInnis' could agree on that.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">October 13th, 1979</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi was officially off of breast milk and drinking regular milk in a sippy cup. </p><p><em>Thank god, I can't wait till I can have chocolate milk again! </em>The former self-proclaimed chocolataholic, thought wistfully. </p><p>Her parents threw a first birthday party, that was Scooby-Doo themed at her request to the mild surprise of her parents, when they jokingly asked what theme she wanted. Back when she was Erica Elizabeth she had a Scooby-Doo room as a little kid in the late '90s/early 2000's and she also collected a lot of Scooby-Doo memorabilia. Now that she's a '70s baby, she can totally take advantage and get vintage Scooby-Doo toys.</p><p>She's already planning to throw a fit so she can be Scooby-Doo for Halloween....<em>and in the following years I will rotate between being Daphne, Velma, and Scooby-Doo every other Halloween. I don't care if my family will find that repetitive I know what I like and I like what I know.</em></p><p>Madi has also been scaring her parents and "Mama Sheila" (<em>boy did that surprise them when I started calling her that</em>), every time she climbs the stairs. </p><p>
  <em>I'm twenty-eight, if I want to climb stairs I am going to climb them!</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">July 29th, 1980</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi was at her first funeral of her second life.</p><p>"I sad for you, Mama Sheila and Abby. Hug?" Madi hated having to dumb down her speech, but she already was pushing it as is.</p><p>The grief stricken twenty-four year old Sheila Bennett gave the almost two year old redheaded girl a watery smile. </p><p>"Thanks, baby girl." The witch accepted the hug, both were crushing her sad eight year old sister in a three-way hug.</p><p>"So, Grandpa is gone, Mama?" Abby asked sad but still struggling with the concept of death.</p><p>The gravestone read, <b>Sheldon Wilson: Beloved Husband and Cherished Father. March 17, 1910-July 26, 1980.</b></p><p>Madi noticed the gravestone next to it read: <b>Amelia Bennett. She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her. Beloved Mother and Wife. January 19, 1912-March 31, 1973</b>.</p><p>Sheila noticed Madi looking at it, the witch had suspicions that the toddler could read but kept them to herself.</p><p>"They were only married for about three years before she died, my step-dad was so lost in his grief, that a family friend took care of the funeral arrangements. He was the closest thing I ever had to a real father and the only Grandpa, Abby could count on. That's why I gave her his name." Sheila cried softly, Abby looked lost on how to comfort her mother.</p><p>Madi patted the woman on the back with her tiny hand, "Those who love us, never leave us". She badly plagiarized Harry Potter, causing Sheila to look at her in surprise by the profound statement.</p><p>Thankfully, for the reincarnated soul she was saved from questioning by an incoming of Bennett's.</p><p>"You holding up alright, little sister?" asked an older black man in his late forties/early fifties.</p><p>"I'll be ok. Thanks again for coming, Sam. I know you didn't know him that well like I did, so I appreciate you bringing your family." Sheila said with a forced smile, trying to hide her grief.</p><p><em>Clearly, Sheila was a surprise baby when Amelia was in her forties....while this brother was born when Amelia was much younger</em>. Madi pondered while studying those with him.</p><p>There was also a black man in his late thirties and two black woman around Shelia's age, plus a cute little black girl around Abby's age.</p><p>"Cousin Jo!" Abby exclaimed happily, her sadness momentarily forgotten.</p><p><em>Woah..."Jo"...as in Joanna Bennett...this must be Lucy Bennett's mom as a child...time travel is soooo weird</em>. Madi's thoughts were interrupted by a panicked, "Madigan!"</p><p>Madi sighed in annoyance, she missed being her independent self and not having to answer to adults.</p><p>"I'm so sorry she bothered you, Sheila" Ailsa apologized to her friend, while sending an ineffective "mom" glare to the toddler.</p><p>"Mads, just wanted to give me a hug. She was no bother, hun." The Bennett witch defended the redheaded hurricane of a girl.</p><p>Colin picked up his sneaky daughter and gave Sheila a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"I'm glad she didn't bother you, Shelly. If you need anything just let us know okay and that goes for you too, my princess." He said, while giving Abby a forehead kiss as well and her half sister giggled before waving bye to her daddy and sissy.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">October 13th, 1980</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi's second birthday party came and went, once again Scooby-Doo themed. Her biggest achievement was officially being potty-trained and to the amazement of her parents she hasn't had any accidents.</p><p><em>All I need now is for my parents to let me take baths by myself then Independence, here I come</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">April 7th, 1981</span> </b>
</p><p>Madi found it odd that both her paternal grandparents died the same day both from heart attacks. From what the almost three year old overheard, her grandfather died first and her grandma's heart apparently gave out when she found his body.</p><p>The reborn individual did cry for her new grandma but not her asshole grandfather.</p><p>Her grandfather left behind "a very special book that was his mother's" specifically for her but not Abby, which made Sheila mad. Unbeknownst to the adults Madi knew it was a grimoire from her great-grandmother who apparently was a Cromwell witch, and Sheila was understandably upset her daughter was being denied part of her witchy heritage. Colin ended giving up his own copy of his grandmother's grimoire to his older daughter.</p><p>
  <em>Wow....no wonder canon Abby was able to temporarily take out Mikael....and why canon Bonnie ended up so powerful....they have three witch bloodlines....whereas Sheila just has the Bennett bloodline...my new father and I only have two, the druidic witch bloodline of McCullough and the Cromwell bloodline. </em>
</p><p>From the studying of the family tree Madi was able to do in secret, there were three Swan siblings born in the 1920s. The older brother Geoffrey was born to a Swan father and a Cromwell mother, then moved out of the state and relocated to Washington. There were twin daughters born out of wedlock to the same Swan father but with a Fell mother. One Swan daughter, her Great Aunt Jeanne married Clifford Donovan, who happens to be Kelly Donovan's grandparents. </p><p>
  <em>That makes me distant cousins with Kelly, Vicki, and Matt....huh no wonder Bonnie and Matt never dated in the show....they are also distant cousins.</em>
</p><p>The other Swan was her Grandmother Jacqueline who married her unpleasant Grandfather Norman McCullough, who's mother was a Cromwell witch.</p><p>
  <em>So the Donovan's have no Cromwell magic or magic in general...makes sense...sucks for them though.</em>
</p><p>Her grandmother weirdly enough left a personal diary for Madi and not Abby, which isn't like her since she unlike, her husband loved her granddaughters equally. However, that didn't make Sheila upset strangely enough.</p><p>"Why Grandma leave out Abby?" Madi asked, pretending to have a toddler vocabulary was extremely annoying.</p><p>"Oh, baby girl...that's sweet of you to be worried about your big sister. While, your sister might have some of the Swan beauty...her Bennett blood protects her from some of the Swan genes. Your grandmother knew that someday you might need her diary when you are older and need answers to questions Abby will never have." Sheila explained mysteriously, with an uncomfortable look on her face having to explain this to an almost three year old.</p><p>Madi noticed her parents also got the same uncomfortable looks on their faces.</p><p><em>Well, that's ominous as fuck....but I don't think they well explain anymore to an "innocent child"</em>. Madi was getting really tired of the lack of freedom that comes with being a kid again.</p><p>Her dad Colin, has been in shock and was also no longer around the house as often as he use to be now that he's the new C.E.O. of a multibillion dollar company.</p><p><em>Poor, Mama Ailsa. She doesn't know how to comfort him, both of her parents are still alive. Mama Sheila is the one who helped him through the loss of his parents...I think that's the first time Mama Ailsa has ever been jealous of the Bennett witch.</em> Madi thoughtfully concluded about the adults in her life.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">August 15th, 1984</span> </b>
</p><p>This year marks as the worst loss of her new life....Ailsa McCullough-McInnis was killed....in an animal attack.</p><p>Sheila started drinking, <em>I guess experiencing the loss of her parents and best friend at such a young age, was too much for her</em>. Madi thought sadly.</p><p>Her dad starts becoming more absent in her and Abby's life, he forgot to enroll her in school and missed the deadline for it. </p><p>Mama Sheila and Daddy Colin have been picking fights with one another a lot lately.</p><p>"You can't keep pawning off that girl on a nanny, she lost her mother! Not to mention you are completely ignoring our daughter!" Sheila yelled, slurring her words a bit.</p><p>"Like you can talk, Shelly! At least I don't drink around my kids!" Colin shouted back at her angrily.</p><p>"Selfish jackass! You aren't the only one who lost her!" Sheila shrieked at him.</p><p>"I'm not the one who let her murders get away, just because they are family friends!" Colin accused the Bennett witch spitefully.</p><p>Then the next thing she heard was a bunch of crashing and things breaking.</p><p>Madi peaked in the room, only to be caught off guard. This was the first time she had seen magic being used in her new life.</p><p><em>They're having a witch fight! </em>Madi observed in awe.</p><p>"It wasn't the brothers! Regardless of my family's history with them, do you really think I would let them get away with murdering my best friend? Is that really what you think of me? These three were new, I didn't recognize them but somehow they knew what Ailsa was...and they killed her for it." Sheila breaks down sobbing.</p><p>Then they stopped fighting and Madi's awe at their magical fight quickly turns into disgust when they stopped fighting to make out aggressively. The almost six year old girl fled the room as fast and quietly as possible.</p><p>
  <em>I, so don't need to see them have grief sex, thank you very much!.....what did Sheila mean about Mama Ailsa being killed for what she was?....was she also a witch? The animal attack was obviously vampires but Sheila said it wasn't "the brothers".....so looks like the Salvatore's are safe from a redhead's temper...for now at least.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will (tentatively) be 1985-1990, then the one after that will be 1991-1998, and then 1999-2009. So there will be at least three more chapters before canon but no more than four more chapters before we get to the good stuff! </p><p>But hey next chapter we get to meet little Jenna Sommers, Zach Salvatore, John Gilbert, &amp; Richard Maxwell and other canon characters!</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>Vote for endgame pairings:</p><p>Madi/Klaus</p><p>Madi/Elijah</p><p>Madi/Finn</p><p>Madi/Kol</p><p>Madi/Sebastian</p><p>Madi/Enzo</p><p>Madi/Vincent</p><p>Madi/Marcel</p><p>Madi/Alaric</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1985-1990</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madi makes friends and triggers her Succubus/Werewolf curses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The section that says November 2, 1990 deals with the aftermath of sexual assault and covering up the murder of one of the rapists. The act of the rape happens OFF SCREEN, but if you don't want to read about the aftermath you can skip it. Just know that Madi is now a Witch/Werewolf/Succubus Hybrid. This scene might be alluded to as the main reason for Madi's motivation to break her curse and get pregnant a bunch but I will never write an actual rape scene so don't worry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">September 9th-13th, 1985</span> </b>
</p><p>To recap the year that Madi was being "homeschooled" she pretty much was being "watched" by a nanny, who had the easiest job in the world considering her charge was mentally thirty-fours old. The first year of her second mother's death, Madi was able to guilt her new father in hiring various tutors and letting her join extracurriculars. After all, it's the least he can do since he forgot to enroll her in school.</p><p>In her first life as Erica Elizabeth she had been a double major in English with an emphasis in Language and Rhetoric and Secondary Education. When she died, she was in the middle of her first year of Law School. As far as interesting skills Erica Elizabeth knew Spanish, ASL, and Braille. However, as far as anyone knows Madi while exceptionally bright, doesn't have any of those skills. That's where the private tutors come in to explain at least of the knowledge she has. No one knows how where she learned how to read and etc. It doesn't matter if she's Erica Elizabeth or Madi, her passion for learning knows no bounds.</p><p><em>Slater has the right idea about how to use your immortality to learn as much as you can, he's a total Ravenclaw like me</em>. Madi thought to herself randomly.</p><p>Therefore, she spent her year off learning languages like: Spanish, ASL, Braille (even though that technically isn't a language), French, Latin, German, Bulgarian, Italian, and Gaelic. She plans to learn more languages over the years to keep her from dying of boredom while she repeats her school years again. Madi also plans to travel the world before 2020 in case Covid happens in this universe, and she has always been one of those people who thinks it is rude to assume everyone should speak English when traveling.</p><p><em>The Cullen's were insane to willingly repeat public school over and over</em>. Madi thought internally criticizing the Twilight characters again.</p><p>Madi used her free year to brush up on the physical sciences: Physics, Astronomy and Chemistry. Mostly, because she was always better at earth and life sciences. If Madi wants people to buy the genius child excuse rather then guess that she is a reincarnated soul, then she needs to work on her weak areas. </p><p>Unfortunately, that includes a lot of math...Algebra, Calculus, and Trigonometry. Erica Elizabeth was good at Geometry and Statistics so thankfully the reborn soul doesn't have to worry about those subjects. Madi just focused on Algebra during her free year, she can save the other two math subjects for when she finally masters Algebra.</p><p>Thankfully, when it comes to social sciences the only knowledge she lacks is Economics, Political Science, Anthropology, and Archaeology. In high school and college, Erica Elizabeth excelled at: History, Geography, Psychology, Sociology, Linguistics, and Law. However, Madi did have to brush up on Mystic Falls History since in her old world it was a fictional town.</p><p>Madi didn't worry about any part of Language Arts given that she <em>was</em> an English major in her past life.</p><p>For extracurriculars, Madi talked her dad Colin into enrolling her in Martial Arts (this is a dangerous universe after all), fencing lessons, chess lessons, tennis lessons, music lessons (guitar, piano, and voice), art lessons, and dance lessons. Most of those, is so she's well rounded enough to get into an Ivy League School.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, if I have to do college again, you bet your ass I am going Ivy!</em>
</p><p>Madi also had her dad enroll her in Girl Scouts, a Swim Team, Gymnastics, and Softball for socialization purposes.</p><p><em>Weirdly, enough no young versions of characters are my teammates</em>, Madi thought sadly.</p><p>However, on her first day of Kindergarten a bubbly blonde five year old with hazel eyes was headed Madi's way. The little blonde girl was dragging two boys with her, one had brown hair with bright blue eyes and the other was a blonde boy also with pretty blue eyes. The boys looked shyly at Madi, they looked embarrassed by their friend's actions but not entirely against it.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Jenna! This is Robby and M.J" said the energetic blonde girl introduced herself and her two friends.</p><p><em>Oh...my...fucking...god...is...this...Aunt Jenna?</em> Madi had to force her inner fangirl from escaping, Jenna was always one of her favorite characters.</p><p>"They were talking about how pretty your hair was. So, I thought we could all be friends!" Jenna exclaimed with a smile, totally oblivious to the fact she was making her companions blush in mortification.</p><p>Madi let out a charming giggle, that seemed to have an affect on the trio.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, hun! I'm Madi McCullough-McInnis, not only are we going to be best friends but I'm going to save your life one day." Madi said with a secretive smile.</p><p>Little Jenna Sommers laughed, not knowing that the ginger girl was serious about her declaration.</p><p>"Also, thanks for saying my hair is pretty. That's nice of you, huns. I think the both of you have pretty blue eyes." Madi said sweetly, slightly teasing the blushing boys.</p><p>"So, your from a founding family too? Oh, I'm Mason James Lockwood but I like being called M.J." said the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, it seemed like he wanted to change the subject since Jenna had embarrassed him unintentionally.</p><p><em>Huh...okay...I should have expected that...Canon Jenna and Mason were friends after all</em>.</p><p>"What's your name, honey?" Madi asked the quiet blonde boy.</p><p>"Robby Maxwell." He answered shyly, with a blush.</p><p><em>Robby...like Robert Maxwell...Elena's Uncle by marriage in the novels...Judith Maxwell's husband...who was Jenna's counterpart in the books...what kind of world was I reborn into</em>? Madi thought to herself helplessly.</p><p>*******</p><p>During the first week of school the four became fast friends, Madi seemed to be the shiny new toy that they fought over though. In her first childhood, she didn't have many friends so she didn't mind the attention even if there will always be a part of her that will remain as an antisocial loner. So, that is why on the last day of the first school week she argued with the principal about her skipping grades.</p><p>"Mr. McCullough, I am sure you are aware of how bright your daughter is. That is why I think it would be best for her to advance a few grades." said the southern Principal of Mystic Falls Elementary.</p><p>"Excuse me, Principal Weatherby but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. Moving me to third grade isn't going to fix the problem of me being too advanced. My current knowledge is at a level that's on par with a college education, and seeing as how sending a six almost seven year old off to college would be plain ridiculous...I think the best thing for me is to stay in the same grade as the first few real friends I made. I shouldn't have to lose them so soon after loosing my mother." Madi said totally emotionally manipulating both men.</p><p>"You're right, Madi. However, that still doesn't solve the problem of you not being academically stimulated." Principal Weatherby said softly, before shooting her father a look, obviously wanting him to offer a suggestion for this dilemma. </p><p>"If, we explain the situation to every teacher I have in the following years and I also complete all of the work they assign, then I can have the school's blessings to bring my own study materials to class. That way since I'm doing the assigned work I can't be accused of being favored, I also will be academically challenged with my independent study program, and I can remain social with peers close to my age. It's a win-win-win for everyone involved." Madi, the former first year law student suggested confidently to the awe of her dad and Principal.</p><p>"Works for me." Her father shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>The principal just nodded his head still dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh... men...they always have to make everything so complicated...when it can be so simple...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>November 2, 1990</b> </span>
</p><p>Twelve year old Madi, stared at the bodies of the three teenagers in shock, two were unconscious but one was dead.</p><p><em>Oh my god, I killed someone...not someone he wasn't innocent...I can't believe it happened again...why couldn't I fight them...it isn't like last time...I know martial arts now...I have fucking magic now...I should have stopped them...that's not fair they drugged me...in two ways....they knew that I am a witch...from what they bragged about they used GHB so I couldn't fight physically...and a lobelia flower so I couldn't fight magically</em>. Madi sobs stopped when she heard two familiar panicked voices.</p><p>"Madi!"</p><p>"Madigan!"</p><p>"Oh, baby girl. Quick, put this one before your dad gets here. I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." The Bennett witch apologized looking heartbroken at the distraught little sister of her daughter, while handing her a baggy coat to cover up.</p><p>"How did you find me?" Madi asked her voice scratchy, but shocked at the timing.</p><p>"Your friend Jenna called us...apparently the youngest Gilbert boy saw those three dragging you from the party. He thought it was odd someone like you would drink to the point that you needed help standing. Gilbert knew that you were friends with Jenna since their older siblings are dating, so he found her to warn her. Your father is furious with your cousin Kelly...she was suppose to be babysitting you and Jenna not throw a high school party. Baby girl...I am so sorry that we couldn't stop you from triggering your curses." Sheila whispered with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Mama Sheila what are you-AARGH! What's-AARGH-Happening?!" Madi exclaimed in agony, her eyes were glowing gold, her teeth were elongating, and every bone in her body felt like it was breaking.</p><p>"Madigan! Fight it! You have the power to control it! Tell your body to stay human!" The commanding voice of her father was soothing, it anchored her and all of the sudden the shifting of her bones stopped. </p><p>Madi's eyes changed from gold to a luminous purple, her teeth rescinded, and her nails grew long into claws. Her back felt itchy, like something was trying to escape.</p><p>"That's it my tough lass...cage your wolf...channel your demon..."Colin McCullough coached his newly turned Tribrid daughter. He touched his daughter's hand pushing his druidic magic through her.</p><p>Her father's magic brought comfort to Madi, otherworldly purple eyes turned their natural green. Deadly claws turned back into a perfect human manicure. The itchy feeling in her back was gone.</p><p>"How am I a werewolf? How did I control it? And what the hell am I? How did I kill Caleb Smallwood?" Madi asked one panicked question after the next.</p><p>"Don't feel guilty for killing that scum...I have half a mind to kill the other two." Colin said darkly glaring at the two unconscious boys.</p><p>"Colin! You are not helping! Leave us until you can calm yourself." Sheila reprimanded her father sharply. He grumbled but stormed off, listening to his friend for the sake of his daughter's well-being.</p><p>"Your father is right, don't lose a night's sleep over that filth...too answer your questions...your mother was a werewolf. You were able to control it because you are also a Succubus, they have limited shapeshifting....by tapping into that part of you, well you will be able to control your wolf form whenever you want." Sheila explained softly.</p><p>"Wait...Succubus's are real?! And I'm a fucking sex demon?!" Madi cried out stunned</p><p>
  <em>Neither the book or show prepared me for this shit!</em>
</p><p>"You don't seem to have a hard time believing werewolves are real." Sheila noted looking at Madi with interest.</p><p>"Explain how I am a Succubus" Madi demanded, changing the subject.</p><p>The Bennett witch and Occult Studies Professor sighed. "In Ancient times, the underworld and the mortal world bled into one another...sixty-nine pure blooded Incubi and Succubi had found human partners, they had children with those humans. They came into their power as an Incubus or Succubus during puberty until one Succubus descendent seduced the husband of a powerful witch, named Qetsiyah." Sheila began her tale. </p><p><em>Son of a bitch! I know where this is going...that's one woman people shouldn't piss off.</em> Madi thought in disbelief that this is her life now.</p><p>"Qetsiyah and her husband are the earliest ancestors that can be traced to the Bennett line. Qetsiyah cursed not only the half blooded Succubi and Incubi bloodlines but she also banished the pure blooded Succubi and Incubi back to the underworld and she closed the gateway between the two. The curse she placed on the sixty-nine bloodlines was that they would only have access to their power of passive allure that they wouldn't be able to control. Qetsiyah's curse made that if a mortal with Succubi heritage could only access their full power if they had been sexually assaulted. Her husband had been turned into an Incubi, Qetsiyah viewed him as an abomination and didn't want her children to ever be turned into a Succubus or Incubus, so she casted a protection charm on them. This is why Abby didn't inherit the Swan succubus lineage. Then Qetsiyah's friend, who's wife also had been seduced by an Incubus and turned into a Succubus, helped her cast a mind control spell on the four Succubi and Incubi. They are hard to kill because of their impenetrable skin but the claws of a Succubi/Incubi can kill a fellow Succubi/Incubi. Qetsiyah and her fellow witch friend worked together, who would become her fiancé, they made their cheating spouses kill their lovers. One of the powers of a Succubus is chi absorption because you felt threatened on instinct you absorbed all of the life energy of the Smallwood boy. While also using your power of sleep inducement on the Fell boy and the Lockwood-Hamilton boy. As for what you are...your part druidic witch, part werewolf, and part succubus." Sheila thoroughly explained to the shell-shocked redheaded girl.</p><p>"Tribrid." Madi whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"So those vampires killed my mama because she was a werewolf? How did she trigger it?" Madi asked out of the blue.</p><p>"A year before we met she got an abortion." Colin answered, taking Sheila and Madi by surprise they hadn't noticed he was back.</p><p> <em>In the '70s?!</em> Madi thought to herself in horror but out loud only said, "That's dangerous!" </p><p>Colin had a strange little smile, "Exactly, that's the reason we met. Druidic witches are particularly gifted in Bioconjuration, Nature Manipulation, and Healing Magic. Your mother found out the father of her child was married so she didn't want to have a kid with him. He gave her money to get an abortion, the next full moon she discovered her werewolf heritage. With those senses she smelled something wrong with her body, then befriended some witches who told her about the only known druidic witches in America. I healed her to the best of my ability and then we fell for one another." Her father explained to the information overloaded, Madi.</p><p>Sheila looked at the newly turned Tribrid in suspicion.</p><p>"How did you know about the vampires that killed your mom?" The Bennett witch asked pointedly to Madi.</p><p>"If you are going to have a witch fight that leads to grief sex, maybe make sure that an innocent six year old isn't in the room." Madi sassed her second dad and third mom.</p><p>Colin blushed an unflattering shade of red due to his Scottish heritage but Sheila only showed her discomfort by changing the subject hastily. </p><p>"What are we going to do about them? Two of them are related to Founding Families and Smallwood is the Sheriff's son." Sheila pointed out worriedly.</p><p>"I kill the other two and hide all three bodies." Colin responded darkly with no hesitation, getting incredulous looks from the two females.</p><p>"I know the charges probably won't stick but I want everyone to know what Fell and Lockwood-Hamilton did to me. Maybe we can make it look like Smallwood ran away...or something." Madi said numbly.</p><p>"Okay...if that's what you want my precious lass." Her father said softly, before signaling Sheila and Madi to move away from the dead body. Colin used his magic to conjure restraints on the other two and used his magic to move them away from the body.</p><p>"Balach a fas craobh." Colin chanted in Gaelic, where there once was the dead body of Caleb Smallwood, there was now a medium size tree. </p><p>Sheila Bennett was impressed by her ex-lover, "I didn't realize how handy, you druids are at hiding dead bodies."</p><p><em>That's some Harry Potter shit right there</em>, Madi thought in awe.</p><hr/><p>Balach a fas craobh = Boy becomes tree (according to Google)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!<br/>Next chapter we get to the good supernatural stuff and more canon characters are introduced. Two to three more chapters before canon it just depends how detailed I go into Madi's pre-canon life.</p><p>Vote for endgame:<br/>MadixKlaus--&gt;1<br/>MadixElijah--&gt;1<br/>MadixKol<br/>MadixFinn<br/>MadixEnzo<br/>MadixSebastian<br/>MadixMarcel<br/>*MadixVincent<br/>*MadixAlaric<br/>* = My Favorite Pairings (But if Klaus &amp; Elijah stay tied....I might go with Elijah since I love Klaus with Caroline).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>